Life as an Guardian Angel
by Divergent123
Summary: Well this is about how Tris/Beatrice didn't die when Max shot what if she does die and become a Guardian Angel!Then what will happen!This is with Tris,Four,Peter,Christna,Zeke,caleb,and Uriah.What will happen if she ends up with Al.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:The first job as a guardian Angel!

[center][b][size=120]Tris/Beatrice[/size][/b][/center]

[center]This is where i go after i mother helped me out.I died to save caleb.I don't know why I did betrayed me and i been mad at I huge my said That i will become a guardian Angel.I shocked my head and said"can i be Tobias.I miss him."

She smiled and said It's up to the head Guardian lead me to where she and dad is staying.I saw my father and I ran to him and huged him.I missed both of them.I got two hours with them and then i get my what my mother also said"That i can be on Earth for five hour a five?Why can't it be more"I let go of my said"I love you Mom and dad.I will alway love you."

They smiled and Then something pulled me to the head guardian looked at me and said Beatrice both saw how Brave you were when you save your brother life to save though you had a good life with i want you to be a Guardian Angel.

We know you can be will still be Instead of five hour a day you will have 12 hours on in five hour in a fall all your friends can see you If you Brake this you won't be a guardian yeah you will get one wish!What is your Wish?"I look at looked like Silver and eye was a wish should i do?

I thought about it and then said"To be with a human again."Then The head guardian Angel said"Every well!That means in Seven years you will be a human you keep your Guardian Angel now I pick a person who need you 's Tabias.I looked at him and said"Tabias,Why?Why can't it be Caleb?I want to forgive him."The head guardian Angel said"Well we pickmhim because he is going to wipe him mained if you stopped him then peter is your main is bleck but I want you to give him back a far of his its Celab..Now I want you to take one of our Guardian Angels.

He the one watching over knows you forgive him."That was when Al came in and I smiled and said"Al I'm Sorry!"I huged said"Beatrice.I know you were Divergent Wen we firsted meet because i was divergent and I know you will be the first to be rated.I wanted to come with you and So did Will but I told him i well do the first days and he can do it next going to take turns.I looked up and said"When do i start?"The leader of the guardian Angels said"Tomorrow."I said" you."Then turned to Al and said"Lets go see Will.I need to tell him I'm sorry.

I was self-less when i shot him.I was on thinking about leaving about getting out of Dauntless after the training."Al said"Why where you where so good at being Brave."I said"Well I wanted to go back to Abnegation."Al said"Oh.I was going to leave it then peter made me then you were mad at ...I had a crush on I can see That you and four are together."I said"Al,I'm sorry I should of forgive you."Thats when Will came in and said"Hey Tris!I'm not mad at you.I was goingmto kill you.

I was under the simulation and i would of shot did the right thing."I said"I i shot you.I couldn't pick up a gun time i did i see you was my greatness regret."The time here. was different so now I only have 30 minutes.I smiled and looked at them and Will and Al take my arms and We walked we got to the place where we can go to Earth. It was white with spotd of green and must be earth!It was about time to go.I'm still Divergent!

(Ok here is the end of this chapter!I hope you like Pm me if you do!)


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two:the fight**

**Four/tabias**

I was in my room.I was sitting there thinking of been a year since she died.I was also looking at a picture of her.I was hopping she was saved by then a hour later i got up and went to the the was in there making said"Raise and shine!How are you feeling four."i said"Well good.I stopped drinking."Christna looked like she was crying and tris were best friends.I sat down at the table and said"Well she at a better place now."Christna finished and set the plate on the table and sat down we started to eat.

**Tris/beatrice**

I said"Bye!"To will and Al and kissed both on the cheek.i then stood on the white it sind me to earth.I was in front of Tabias house.I had a jacket in my hand.I put it on so no one could see my Angel wings.I then knocked on the i'm i going to say?Is he going to get mad at me?I heard Tabias say coming.I the heard someone be hide me and i turned around and was face to face with hair was in a bun and it had blue in froze were he whispered one this."Beatrice."

I shock my head and said" 's me."then he said"I thought you a year ago."I said"Yes.i died.I'm a guardian Angel."he shock his head and I said"I only have 12 hours on earth then i have to go weekends i'm off."Then he huged me.

That when Tabias was at the looked at mustly at because i looked diffent to him.I'm wearing white dress with white flats. Celab let go of said"Well are you going to let us in."

Tabias said" in."I walked in and looked around wow Tabias has picture's of me.I smiled and said"Tabias it's tris!I missed you!"His eyes widen and said" that willy you."i said"yes can i talk to you alone please."I walked up the stairs to his room.I didn't even see Christna./he follow me and i went right into his huged he grabbed my face and kissed both let go and sat down on his bed.i said"I'm your Guardian Angel!and i only have 12 hours on earth."Tabias said"So you choosed me?"

Tris said"No the head Guardian Angel picked is my frist time is diffent there form long have i been gone?"Tabias said"A year ago!"Tris said"It only been two week there!"tabias said"i heard you say that you are off on ?"i said" i'm have to stay up there with my mom and are two people that were my firends that die there and Will."he said"tell Will and Al i say hi and i missed both of them."I said"Ok.i will"my wings are killing asked me if i want my jacket off.I said" fine."That was when Al came can't see him.I whistper "Hi."Tabais said"who are you talking to."I said"No one."I smiled and kissed his cheek and said"Lets go do something."I got up and so did walked out and i said"Al get the needle form under his pillow and hide !I can't have him forget about me."

I walked out and was now behide walked down stairs and christna said"Tris.I missed you."She huged me and i huged her she said"WE should hag out again."I said"Yea."then she let me go and i said"Four i want to know why you have a needle under your Pillow?"then he said"how do you know that?"I said"I can see it is gone now."He said"Beatrice i was not going to use was for a friend."I round my eye and said"Lies.I know when you lie.I'm your Guardian Angel and in seven years form now.I'll be a human again."He said"Seven years!I can't went that long Beatrice.I move on!"I then said"you don't want me."I had tears in my eye and i turned around so he can't see my golden tears.I just learn that Guardian Angel tear are golden too.I then said"Well i'm going then."I turn to Al and said"Al do you want to go?"

**(Ok.I'm leaving it right here please review)**


End file.
